I Am the Night—Color Me Black
|Teleplay = |Story = Rod Serling |Director = Abner Biberman |Music = Stock from "Where is Everybody?" by Bernard Herrmann |Guest Stars = Michael Constantine: Sheriff Charlie Koch Paul Fix: Colbey George Lindsey: Deputy Pierce Ivan Dixon: Reverend Anderson Eva McVeagh: Ella Terry Becker: Jagger |Lead Character = |Previous Episode = The Masks |Next Episode = Sounds and Silences }} "I Am the Night—Color Me Black" is an episode of the The Twilight Zone. From the CBS Video Library cover: ""CBS Video Library: Twilight Zone #? "?/?"; UPC: ?, EAN: ?, ASIN: ?; Format: NTSC, VHS, Collector's Edition (1987) Episode Details Opening Narration "Sheriff Charlie Koch on the morning of an execution. As a matter of fact, it's seven-thirty in the morning. Logic and natural laws dictate that at this hour there should be daylight. It is a simple rule of physical science that the sun should rise at a certain moment and supersede the darkness. But at this given moment, Sheriff Charlie Koch, a deputy named Pierce, a condemned man named Jagger, and a small, inconsequential village will shortly find out that there are causes and effects that have no precedent. Such is usually the case - in the Twilight Zone." Episode Summary "Sheriff Koch, (Michael Constantine), can't sleep the night before the execution of a man as he feels conflicted about the situation. Ella, his wife, (Eve McVeagh), is no comfort as she snarls "What time do they string him up? You know what I mean ... what time does he get hung?" Her attitude represents the hateful sentiment of the town that looks forward to the fate of Jagger, (Terry Becker), a man, who is to be hanged after being wrongfully convicted of killing a bigot in self defense. On the day of his execution, the sun does not rise in the morning. There is also still some dispute as to whether or not Jagger is guilty. However, Jagger is hanged anyway, much to the delight of the town. The town Reverend, (Ivan Dixon), steps in and says that the sky is black because of all the hatred in the world, namely the hatred surrounding Jagger's execution. The sky becomes even darker in the town. Later, a radio broadcast reveals the town is not the only place this disturbance has been seen in. The sky has turned dark in North Vietnam, a section of the Berlin Wall, Chicago, a street in Dallas, Birmingham, Alabama, and other places of hate around the world." Closing Narration "A sickness known as hate; not a virus, not a microbe, not a germ - but a sickness nonetheless, highly contagious, deadly in its effects. Don't look for it in the Twilight Zone - look for it in a mirror. Look for it before the light goes out altogether." Preview for Next Week's Story Next time out, we bring you a few decibels of sound in a bizarre opus about a man who breaks eardrums for a living. We welcome to the program two fine talents: Mr. John McGiver and Miss Penny Singleton, who will prove the following point: namely that too much of a good thing can have nightmarish results and that all things are not necessarily as they meet the eye or the ear. On The Twilight Zone next, "Sounds and Silences". Response and Analysis Awards Critical Response Themes Keywords Antecedents Influence Notes and Annotations Technical Information Cast * Rod Serling (Narrator) *Michael Constantine: Sheriff Charlie Koch *Paul Fix: Colbey *George Lindsey: Deputy Pierce *Ivan Dixon: Reverend Anderson *Eva McVeagh: Ella *Terry Becker: Jagger Crew * Production Companies *Cayuga Productions *Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS) (in association with) Distributors *Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS) (1959) (USA) (TV) (original airing) Other * Technical Specs Trivia * Cast Connections Crew Connections Errors and Goofs Memorable Quotes See Also Notes and References Notes References External Links *